Brother, Where Art Thou?
by TymetoPretend
Summary: Just when everything was going right, a new face comes to the Cullen's doorstep. His face resembles Edwards, but his red eyes tell more to the story. How will this effect Edward and Bella? Will their lives as they know it, soon be over?
1. Chapter 1

((Hello! This is my first time doing a fanfic that isn't anime....Twilight has been one of my favorite books and I thought, why not do it in a way I'd have liked to also see? This goes around the time of the end of the first book. Please enjoy!))

**Brother, Where Art Thou?  
Chapter 1  
**

**Preface-**

"Do you love me Edward?" I asked in the most seductive voice I could muster. He looked at me with black eyes. His thirst was apparent in his velvet voice.

"Everyday of the rest of my existence."

"Do you promise?" I could not help but push the matter, after all, this was almost to the end of both our existences.

"No promise ever made could mean more than how I feel about you."

We both looked to the setting sun and grasped one another hands. The end of everything was just over the horizon.  
______________________________________****

"Edward please, you know I don't like this." I climbed out of my truck with eyes closed. He held me in both arms in one swift movement. If I hadn't been standing before, I doubt I would have even noticed suddenly being half horizontal. He was taking me to a special dinner at his families house. Normally, according to leagued, I would be the main course. Fortunately for me, all the vampire I know are vegetarians, or rather, the kind of vampires that are safe to humans. Sometimes I look back on the past year and wondered what my life would be like if I had never decided to move to Forks. What if I had not been given the same biology class as Edward. Would we still have found one another, regardless? Was our love something miles, years and fate could not escape? I moved my hand to his marble neck and knew, for an absolute doubt, that we would have found one another. Florida, sun or not. We were meant to be.

"Can I please open my eyes now?" I could already smell the sweet sent of the Cullen's home.

"You know Alice, she wants you to have the full effect…." Edward said in an amused, but slightly irritated tone.

"Alice…" I couldn't help but say myself. His sister was both wonderful, crazy and highly exuberant and insisted that she take part in every human aspect of my life. She was even going as far as to make Edward and I a "date" night, consisting of music, candles and human food. I felt bad that Edward would be watching me eat, I'm sure he was going to be board with it. As soon as we entered the house, he set me down and allowed me to open my eyes Alice stood impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, a wide grin on her face. The house was spotless, the glass wall shown with glistening perfection. The smell of fresh flowers wafted toward me in a sweet scent, along with the hint of Italian food.

"Welcome Bella!" She said and danced toward me in infinite grace.

"Hello Alice! You know you really didn't need to do this…." I said, hoping she didn't go to too much trouble, but knowing she did anyway.

"It's you're first anniversary! I needed to do something. I knew Edward was just planning on watching you sleep." She said in a half annoyed tone. I would rather have Edwards plan, as long as I didn't talk in my sleep, but I knew that was near impossible. I gave a sigh and forced a smile on my face. Maybe I could eat fast and be out of here in an hour….

"Come on Bella!" Alice said, taking my hand and dancing towards the never used dinning room. I stood in shock when we got to it. It was almost the exact replica of the first place Edward had taken me…it didn't seem like only a year ago that I had been guessing at the secrets behind the male god beside me. The only difference between the restaurant booth and the one that oddly sat before me was that it was better, with Alice's touches everywhere from my favorite flowers to the soft candlelight on the table.

"Wow Alice…its amazing!" I said and took a seat. Edward sat across with me, my favorite crooked smile playing on his face. Alice disappeared into the other room, I guessed to give us a little privacy.

"She really has outdone herself." I said and picked up the replica menu. I smiled seeing the ravioli I knew I would be getting this night.

"It is Alice….she really wants us to have a little alone time, when things first began to happen between us." He said, taking my hand from across the table. I marveled in his smooth, cool touch. My heart was already pounding fast. He smiled as my face began to blush.

"So what will it be?" Jasper said, standing with a notepad in his hand.

"Well don't you look nice." I said, smiling at the apron.

"Alice….." He said, smiling as he said the name.

Edward placed our order, even adding in the extra coke and making sure to ask for breadsticks.

"This is a special night for us." He said as soon as Jasper had left.

"Its always special." I said, rubbing the back of his hand.

"How I wish I could just hear your thoughts, if only for a moment." He said, softly moving his free hand across my cheek.

"Sometimes I wish you could to, but other times…." I said, blushing even further, which made him smile even more. After a few minutes Jasper brought out my food.

"I'm sorry you have to watch me eat…."

"Never be sorry Bella, I love every moment I am with you."

"Even with the dull human food?"

"Especially with the human food." He said.

I didn't think anything in my world could have been more perfect. I had the one I loved, and even better, he loved me back. I was in pure bliss. It only took seconds for that bliss to weaver.

A knock sounded throughout the Cullen home. A surprised Alice came beside the Alice, followed by a concerned Jasper. In a second Edward froze like a stone. His expression was frightening and I wondered furiously who the strange visitor could be. Jasper went to the door and opened it. From where I stood I could not see the face of the curious stranger.

"Edward?" I said, in a low voice. He looked at me, his eyes completely puzzled and a little frightened.

"Julius." He said, and looked to the beautiful male stranger that entered the home. His eyes a blood red, and his expression so Edward like, I almost fell out of my seat.

"Edward, how are you, my brother?"

Silence echoed through my slow human mind.


	2. Chapter 2

((Hello again! Hope everyone is doing well, its been quite the writing night for me! Its good to get back in the swing of things, it feels like ages since I've written so much! Well, please enjoy! I don't own twilight of course))

Brother Where Art Thou?

Chapter 2

I was almost as frozen as Edward, though I knew that couldn't be possible. His eyes were stones in gold water. I could tell he wasn't even breathing, as I looked from him and his 'brother' Julius. I looked at Julius for a quick second and could immediately tell a resembles in the features. The same perfect bronze hair, the same curve of his lips as he smiled a similar crooked smile, but of course, it wasn't _my_ crooked smile. His eyes however, were completely unlike Edwards. Though red, they were also hard and very unfamiliar.

"Lost for words? Well, isn't that a first for you. Its been decades and you have nothing to say to me?" Julius asked as he came closer to us. In the blink of an eye, before I even knew what had happened, Edward was protectively in front of me in a crouch, a hiss escaping his lips. Alice and Jasper stood beside him, though a little less lethal looking. Alice looked puzzled, though not completely alarmed, and I could tell she was looking a little ahead into the future to see if this new stranger was a threat. Jasper was tasting the mood of the air, and was already calming everyone around him. Edward seemed reluctant to move from his position, though.

"Well, since you're being undeniably rude, let me introduce myself. My name is Julius Des Roches. I am Edwards older brother."

Alice was the first one to move, she went over to him cautiously, but friendly enough.

"Hello, I'm Alice and this is Jasper. We're Edwards…adopted siblings."

"How very nice to meet you both. Edward, are you going to remain in that position all night, or are you going to introduce me to your…lady friend." He said, with a wicked, dazzling smile. He looked at me and a chill ran down my spine. Edward gave me a quick look, stood up and cleared his throat.

"What are you doing here?" He said, his tone holding malice and loathing. I was almost shocked.

"I came to see you of course. After all these years, to find your alive…." He said, coming even closer. Edward was still hovering in front of me, trying to hide me even though it was pointless. My scent was already around the whole house.

"I find it shocking you are alive as well. I thought you died along with our parents."

"It would have seemed that way, seeing as I was very far gone. It wasn't long before my death that a deranged vampire found me, and accidentally turned me into a vampire myself. I fled after that, and have been wondering this world alone every since."

I looked from Edward to Julius, back to Edward and then to Alice who had a confused expression on her face. It only was there for a moment, but I wondered what she was seeing, and if Edward had been seeing it to. It took him a few more minutes to relax his stance and heave a long sigh.

"This is my Bella." He said, possessively, for his brother to know I was off limits to any hunger fits.

"Pleasure to meet you, Edwards Bella." He said, shaking my hand in his soft, marble one.

"Hello." Was all I could manage, and I slipped my hand back to the side of my body.

Alice smiled at him, "You will be staying here?" She didn't need to ask, I'm sure, but I think she was only being polite.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I have had such a long journey, it would be nice to freshen up and….speak with my brother some more. Catch up on years past." He said, smiling a devilish grin. Alice and Jasper led him up to the second floor of the house, leaving only Edward and I on the bottom level.

"I thought you were an only child before?" I asked in a rushed whisper. I doubted it mattered in a house like this. Edward was clearly uncomfortable, as he answered.

"I did have an older brother….but he was never well liked by our parents, and we were never very close. I thought he had died before I had even become a vampire….." He said, trialing off. His eyes looked so old then, as if he were trying to find the memories of someone he knew a long time ago.

"Well, he seemed nice enough." I said, trying to make light of the new situation.

"That's how Julius has always been. Always nice at first, until you are on his bad side….we need to get you home, quickly."

I didn't argue with him and followed him out the door. He was impatient, however, and proceeded to carry me to my truck, and drive us back himself. When we were finally parked at Charlie's house, we waited for a few minutes and held hands.

"Will you be staying tonight?" I asked, but doubted I would hear the answer I wanted. I had a feeling he was going to get to the bottom of this new brother issue.

"I would love to, as you know….but I need to see why he is back. Why he decided to find me now, and how he found me…" Edward looked so distraught in the pale light of the porch, that I felt terrible for him. I wanted to help him, in anyway I could, but I knew this was something he needed to find out for himself. I kissed him lightly on the lips, just enough to live from for one evening. He gave me a brave, sad smile, and we both got out of my truck. He walked me to the door, kissed me once more, and headed to the unknown ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

((I must say, I do highly enjoy writing this…..Something about her style is easy to work with and mimic, hopefully well. Well, here is the third chapter! What could be happening to our dear Edwards world?! Enjoy!--TymetoPretend))

**Brother Where Art Thou?  
Chapter 3  
**

I walked in the door to hear Charlie snoring on the couch. I went over to the living room, turned off the television, poked Charlie until he stirred, and sent him on his way to bed. It didn't take me too long to clean everything up, seeing as I had already done so before I went over to Edwards only a few hours previous. I wondered if my life would ever not have surprises in it. I realized that there was bound to be a few to spring up now and then, but it seemed like surprises followed us like the plague. I only hoped that whatever Edward was doing, he was being rational about it.

I didn't know much of his brother, but what I saw of him and how Edward acted, I wondered what their relationship was like back in the early nineteen hundreds. I've never been someone who was used to having a sibling, of course, being an only child, but I had always thought having one would have at least been interesting. As long as I didn't have to take care of them that is. I carried all of these thoughts and more as I got ready for bed. I took a hot shower, trying to calm my unease, climbed into my nice comfy sweats, rolled into bed and closed my eyes. Only hoping that without Edward, the nightmares would take a night off for me.

When I woke up, my mind was clouded in hazy images I could barley keep together. I didn't open my eyes right away, because my fingers had already found what they were looking for.

"Good morning." He said, his voice trying to hide something.

"Good morning yourself. How was last night?" I opened my eyes to see his jaw tight and his eyes a little darker than I had left them the night before.

"It was less than enjoyable. How was yours?" I knew he was trying to get away from the topic he knew I was going to ask about.

"It was fine, but it would have been better if you had been here."

"I totally agree." He said and kissed my forehead.

"Human moment?"

"But of course, I shall be here when you return."

I jumped from the bed, more eager than normal to get quickly back to him, grabbed the clothes I had set out and headed for the bathroom. My hair was being less than friendly, so I just decided to tie it back for the day. When I got back to my room, Edward was still laying on the bed, but it didn't seem as though he was really there. I quietly went over to him, and laid on his lap.

"Do you need a few distractions?"

Edward smiled his perfect crooked smile and my heart skipped beats. "I could always use a distraction, but it seems as though you need to eat." He said, hearing my stomach give an annoying groan.

"Oh fine." I said, getting off of him and standing on my feet. He was quicker than me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me toward him, leaning in and giving me a soft morning kiss. His sweet breath made my head spin, and made my balance almost non existent. I was glad he was still holding me, for I would have fallen quickly. He laughed and then followed me down the stairs and into the kitchen, where a bowl was waiting next to a brand of off brand cereal.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I got out the milk and poured it into the bowl of dry cereal.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, and a lot of things crossed my mind that I know shouldn't have.

"Why don't you tell me about this mysterious brother of yours?" I asked, sitting down and starting on my cereal. He gave me a look that told me he wasn't up for talking about it, but he sighed.

"It seems to be a complicated simple story." His eyes were wary and distant. I took a few bites or cereal before I answered.

"Complicated yet simple…..sounds kind of familiar." I said with a sly smile. He smiled half heartedly back, but went on talking.

"Well, after I dropped you off I went back home to find him waiting for me in the living room. Everyone was already there, listening to his story. Carlisle seemed very fascinated in his story, for it seems to be similar to his own, in a way. Julius had been turned into a vampire shortly before I became ill myself. He had been fighting the influenza for a while, so it was no surprise that he was next to go in our family. My father had already gone before him, and my mother and I were going to be joining them shortly after." He stopped and looked at my face. My spoon was halfway to my face and the bowl. I took a few bites and then he continued.

"When the vampire turned him and he was born into the world of darkness-" He stopped for I scuffed at his word, and then continued. "He snuck into an abandoned building for some time. He lived off animals that wondered by, rats and the occasional feral cat. He had known what he had become and tried to fight against it. When a human wondered by….well, he has been a carnivore every since."

"What did he do? Did he go anywhere?" I ignored the carnivore remark.

"He said he looked for my mother and I but he never found either of us. After that he went hunting all over the world, trying new things and experiences. He said a strange feeling brought him to this town, where he caught onto my scent, where he then found our house afterward." Edward was looking more at the wall to my back than at my face. I had already finished my bowl of cereal, leaving soggy pieces to float on the top.

"Well, he seems alright. He didn't seem like a bad vampire."

"Yes….I suppose your right." His voice trailed off and his eyes were lost in thought.

"Can we go see him?"

"No!" Suddenly he snapped back to reality. I knew he would come back eventually.

"He doesn't seem dangerous, I'd like to meet him."

"You did meet him. I won't allow you to get to know him." Edward said, his tone hard and edgy. I played with the soggy cereal for a minute and let him cool down.

"Edward, its been decades since you've seen him. I think this is a perfect opportunity to get to know him again, he might have changed over that amount of time. He's your family." I was pulling at loose ends, I could already tell.

"Bella, why must you always put your safety at jeopardy? I wont allow you near a vampire that drinks human blood. It just isn't safe, and besides," He said smiling, "You are my family. Alice and everyone already are my family as well." I still wasn't done with this argument, but I let it slide for now. I didn't want to make him more edgy than he already was.

"Fine, how about our meadow?" I suggested. Glad it was a Saturday with sunshine on the way.

"Of course." He said, kissing the back of my hand with his cool lips. I was going to see this mysterious brother at some point, with our without Edward.


	4. Chapter 4

((Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, they really got me eager to write! To answer a question, Edwards brother is 2 years older than him, in human years haha. He will be further explained in this chapter, so hopefully more questions will be answered! Also, sorry for the late chapter. I was at work yesterday, and didn't get home until late. Then as I began to finish up the chapter, I noticed it really sucked haha. So, here I am some-what awake again! Thank you all so much! Enjoy!-TymetoPretend))

**Brother Where Art Thou?  
Chapter 4**

The meadow put Edwards thoughts of this brother to the back of his mind, but for the mean time. I could tell he was glad to just relax in our favorite place. The sun shown on his skin, throwing rainbows all around us. All I could do was marvel at his perfect skin, and touch his smooth, cool chest. It was late afternoon before we even knew it, and Charlie was soon to be coming home from work.

"We really should do this more often." I said as I climbed back into his car. I had allowed him to drive this time, hoping it would keep his mind on other things.

"Yes....we don't do it often enough, although it does not help to have it always raining." He climbed into the drivers seat and drove me back home. He waited with me as I began to make dinner. I knew he couldn't stay long, but something was better than nothing.

"Will you be staying tonight?" I asked as I dumped a box of pasta into boiling water. He came in back of me and took my hand as I began to stir it into the salty water.

"Only if you want me to." He said and kissed my neck lightly. I could feel the smile on his lips.

"I always want you to, but what are you going to do about your brother? How long is he going to be staying with your family?"

"I'm not sure....So far, he seems to be making himself at home. His thoughts don't indicate him leaving anytime soon."

I was mildly glad for that. I was overly curious, I admit, to the long lost Julius. I wanted to know more about him, and why he was back. Did he have a reason for choosing now? Was Edward in any kind of danger?

"Can you tell me about him? How he used to be when you both were...human?" I didn't want to offend him, even though the question seemed innocent enough. He stiffened only a second, and then let go of me to sit at the table. He stalled for time, playing with the salt shaker for a few minutes.

"He's two years older than me, in human years. When we were growing up, I used to look up to him. He was everything I wanted to be and more. He was strong, kind and brave, that is, until he went abroad. While he was away, he changed. When Julius came back, he had become cold, and distant. My parents could see it, but couldn't help him. I tried talking to him, but it did little good. Eventually, the influenza hit and we all became ill. I haven't seen him since the day my father died. I presumed he had died as well." He looked at me, trying to read my expression. I wasn't sure what it looked like, but I felt a little surprised, with mild curiosity.

"Does he have any gifts?" I asked, getting up to heat the sauce I had made the night before, and then dumped it into a bowl.

"Yes….he use's his mind, like I do, but it uses it to move objects. The only thing he cannot move is living objects, people, dogs, cats…anything with a heartbeat."

"Huh, that seems kind of strange."

"Perhaps, but I can only hear peoples thoughts as they think them, and I still cannot read yours." He said, giving a sly smile. I could hear Charlies car roll into the drive way. Edward kissed my hand, and then went to the door.

"I will be back when Charlie is fast asleep."

"I'll make sure he eats enough then, to make him sleep faster." I said, playing with his hand as he left.

"Oh, hello Edward." Charlie said in a lazy tone. He seemed tired already, and I exchanged a quick smile with Edward.

"Good evening Charlie, I must be going for the evening. Esme is making a special family dinner tonight, so I mustn't be late."

"Ah, alright. See you some other time."

My dad was already getting himself some pasta, barley caring if Edward had even left yet. I kissed Edward lightly on the cheek, and he turned to me with burning eyes. I could hardly wait to see him again, and he hadn't even left yet.

"Soon?" I asked as I let go of his hand so that he could leave.

"You won't even have time to miss me."

As I had guessed, the meal sent Charlie overboard with tiredness, seeing his condition before he even sat down.

"I think this is an early night for me Bells."

"Was work busy today?"

"Yeah, it actually was. We were searching for a child that went missing late last night. The mother said he's known for running away, and that he usually returns within the first twenty four hours of his disappearance, but we still need to do protocol." Right as I was about to excuse myself and go to my room, the doorbell rang. I looked at Charlie with a questioning look, and went to answer it. I was immediately surprised, and almost cautious, as I saw who it was standing on the other side.

"Good evening Bella."

"Um…Hello Julius?" I asked more than said. I looked around him, and saw no one else standing with him.

"I was wondering if we could go for a walk? Not far of course." He said with a crooked smile. It matched Edwards perfectly, but there was something behind it I didn't like very much. My gut told me to not go with him, but my curiosity was even stronger than my fear to run.

I heard Charlie in the other room, "Bella, who is it?"

"Just a friend from school! I'll just be outside."

I followed Julius to the curb of the street. He didn't say anything at first as we began to walk.

"So, what brings you out here?" I asked, referring to my house.

"Well, I wanted to have a real chance to introduce myself. It seems that Edward is quite over protective of you and I did not think I would even get a moment alone to speak with you."

"You did introduce yourself, when you arrived at the Cullen's."

"That was not what I had meant. I also wanted to know about you, Bella. You are not a vampire." He said, looking at me through the corner of his eye. We walked past the forest and stayed nicely on the sidewalk.

"no, I'm not."

"How is it your relationship with Edward works? He is a vampire after all, and generally, human and vampire….relationships do not last."

I didn't really want to explain my love life with this person, so I generalized best I could.

"It works because….we care about one another. He gives a lot up to be with me, and he is the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"I see," Was all Julius said. "May I ask a favor of you?" He asked.

"Depends on the favor…." I said, keeping my face turned toward my feet.

"Could you help Edward drop his hostility towards me? He has been on edge since my arrival, and I have given him no need to become distant and cold. I would like to reform our lost relationship. He is the only family I have, after all."

I couldn't seem the harm in his request, he seemed genuine enough about it.

"I'll try and talk to him." I said. We were already turning around, and I could see Charlies house up ahead.

"Thank you Bella, I can see why Edward and the rest of his adoptive family like you so much. You are a kind human."

"Yeah…anytime." Was all I could think of to say. Right as we got to Charlies house, a silver Volvo drove angrily to the curb of the street. Edward parked the car and got out quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said in a low hiss.

"I was introducing myself to Bella. Do you find something wrong in this?" Julius asked. I could tell he was taken aback by Edwards reaction.

I cleared my throat, "Edward, I'm fine. Julius only took me for a walk. As you can see, I'm not hurt." A pained look crossed Edwards face for a moment, and it vanished quickly. Julius could see it was time for himself to leave.

"I will see you later Bella, it was nice introducing myself to you again." He said. He took my hand, before I even knew it, kissed it lightly, and vanished into the night. His red eyes leaving a mark on my memory. It didn't take Edward very long to stand next to me with an expression that broke my heart. He looked hurt beyond belief, his eyes showed the depth of his feelings.

"Bella, please do not talk to him again. I do not trust him."

"Why Edward? He has done nothing wrong since he's come here and given you no reason to mistrust him."

"I just think he is here for something. I can't be sure what, but it is far from good."

I looked at Edward, my own fury coming to my eyes and down my spine. I took it and swallowed it, keeping it at bay. I was not about to say something I would regret. Finally, I took I a deep breath, released it, took his hand and we both went back into the house. I did not want to fight about this tonight, but I knew with the breaking dawn, we would need to face Edwards fears and do something about his brother.


End file.
